


Waning Crescent

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're waning like the moon, but the moon waxes after it disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Crescent

The moon’s waning tonight. The glow’s dull, but calming- if Koujaku were really capable of being calm right now. He’s sticky with dry sweat, semen dried on his stomach- and he’s fairly sure it’s not his- but if he closes his eyes, he’ll fall asleep despite it all. He hates that he’s so comfortable when Noiz is still sprawled on the other side of the bed.

He should have left by now. Taken a moment to let his breathing even, gathered his clothes, maybe thrown an insult Koujaku’s way (which he would be too tired to counter, and Noiz knows) and left. Left before the moon was low enough in the sky to stream between the blinds. He’s awake; Koujaku can tell by his breathing. Noiz must know he is, too. It’s been too long; the sleepy silence has turned suffocating, and Koujaku wishes he would get up already, so he can sleep.

Noiz rolls, and Koujaku’s heart freezes. He’s either going to leave, or speak. He doesn’t know which to hope for.

“Hey.”

That’s all he says, after all this time? Koujaku croaks when he tries to respond; clears his throat, tries again. “What, brat?”

“I love you.”

All the drowsiness snaps away, very suddenly. Koujaku can’t make himself move. Wouldn’t want to look at him, anyway. “...What?”

Noiz shifts, and Koujaku realizes he’s not going to answer when he stands, and picks clothes from the hardwood floor. Koujaku breathes deep, and closes his eyes. “Noiz.”

He halts for a moment. Slips his shirt over his head. “Yeah, old man?”

Koujaku can’t find it in him to be mad right now. He sits up, cross-legged, but faces away. Glances over his shoulder. “...You were saying?”

Noiz shrugs. He’s facing away from Koujaku, too. “I finished what I wanted to say.”

He looks out the window. It’s late. “...You can stay.”

A zipper goes up.

“The night. You can stay the night, if you like.”

A belt buckles fastens. “...I’ve got a Rhyme match tonight.”

“Oh.”

He stops. Koujaku feels his eyes, thinks he’s going to say something- hopes he is- but he finds his tie on the dresser, and walks out. Not another word.

Koujaku tries his best to sleep, but the moon keeps him up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s a bad day- because Bug Bomb’s been testing Beni-Shigure’s borders, because he didn’t get enough sleep, because Beni’s at the shop having a virus removed, because Aoba invited him to dinner with his boyfriend- it has nothing to do with Noiz. The brat got too invested. That’s not his problem.

Koujaku gets back late, making a list of all the chores he has to do (mostly the brat’s fault) before he can finally sleep (also brat’s fault). Actually, he’s quite glad Noiz is gone.

May not be coming back.

He wasn’t too preoccupied not to notice that his door wasn’t locked.

His heart did a little somersault- for rather different reasons than most people who find their locks picked.

He’s not bleeding on his couch, or eating his food, or sat in the corner with his Coil like some sunlight-intolerant sewer creature, so Koujaku supposes he missed him. Must have just been over to locate one of those stupid pins he wears, slipped under a cabinet between the door and bed.

Koujaku’s too tired to be bothered with those chores. He’ll be showering in the morning, anyway, so if he sleeps on the other side, the stickiness in the sheets won’t bother him.

He pretends Noiz isn’t rubbing off on him.

He heads to bed, and Noiz is already there, curled up asleep in the moonlight.


End file.
